Verbrennen
by Faschingskrapfen
Summary: „Sie müssen lockerer werden. Entspannen Sie sich", sagt der Mann und steckt die Zigarre erneut in den Mund. „Der Todesfluch muss leicht von den Lippen gehen. Einer Liebeserklärung gleich, wenn Sie so wollen."


Herzlich Willkommen zu diesem OneShot. Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit meiner Idee und hoffe, ihr habt beim Lesen genau so viel Freude wie ich beim Schreiben!

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ist JKRowlings Werk, alle Rechte liegen bei ihr. Ich leihe mir lediglich ihre Charaktere und Handlungsorte aus. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Verbrennen**

In einer kleinen Stadt, in der ihm niemand einen Namen gibt und nur er selbst sich kennt, legt er sich mitten ins noch vom Regen nasse Gras und gibt sich einen Moment dem fröhlichen Vogelgezwitscher und den warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die die Wolkendecke durchbrechen, hin, um zu vergessen. Er spürt die Schritte der Stadtbewohner, Autos dröhnen über die Straßen, ein naher Zug rattert nah der auf seinem Weg an eine unbestimmte Zeit. Er riecht Erde, den Gestank der Papierfabrik, die die Stadt am Leben hält und Zuckerwatte, die den Kindern auf dem Rummelplatz gekauft wird. Der Rummelplatz ist eine der wenigen Attraktionen hier, ein Fest, auf dass sich jeder freut. Es verspricht Abwechslung vom öden, eingespielten Tag und lässt gleichzeitig zu, dass man für einen kurzen Moment nur man selbst ist. Wie Schafe vor dem Stall drängen sich die Menschen vor den Kartenverkäufern. Freiheit – mit Geld erkauft. Er riecht Trostlosigkeit. Kinder drängen ihre Eltern zur Eile, damit man den besseren Platz in der Achterbahn ergattert.

Er saugt alles auf und lässt seine Sinne schließlich weiter wandern, bis er, nahe dem Rummelplatz, ein großes, altes Haus erreicht. Türen knallen, Fenster knarren und Kinder schreien, spielen. Pfeifend fährt der Wind durch den Innenhof.

Seufzend steht er auf, klopft sich die Hose ab und sucht mit der rechten Hand den Zauberstab in seiner Manteltasche. Schließlich disappariert er ungesehen.

_Ein Junge auf dem Rummelplatz fragt seine Mutter, ob sie diesen seltsamen Knall auch gehört hat. Den Blick in die Geldtasche werfend, überhört sie ihren Sohn. _

Er erscheint hinter einem startenden Auto, niemand bemerkt ihn. Er blickt nach links, nach rechts und überquert die, mit Ausnahme des Autos, unbefahrene Straße. Stimmen hallen ihm aus dem Haus entgegen. Er hört hohe Kinderstimmen, ein erschrockenes Quietschen und lautes Lachen. Dann wird es still.

Erneut umfasst er seinen Zauberstaub und murmelt ein leises _Alohomora._ Die Tür zum Haus öffnet sich geräuschlos, gleichzeitig verflucht er sich selbst für sein unvorsichtiges Verhalten, als ihm auch schon ein kleines Mädchen entgegenblickt. Es ist ein hübsches kleines Ding, mit blonden Locken und grünen Augen, das ihn überrascht ansieht. Schnell schreitet er darauf zu, packt es am Kinn und zwingt es damit, ihn direkt in die Augen zu sehen. Er hält ihm den Zauberstab direkt zwischen die ihren. Ein _Obliviate _tut seine Wirkung, ebenso wie ein Schlag in den Nacken. Das Kind bricht zusammen, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund zu einem Lächeln geformt. Er beugt sich hinab, beschert ihm mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabs einen schönen Traum. Er bettet das Mädchen sanft auf den Teppich zu seiner Linken.

Niemand sonst scheint seine Anwesenheit mitbekommen zu haben. Er hat alles unter Kontrolle.

„_Homenum Revelio."_

Kein Aufblitzen, niemand ist in nächster Nähe. Er schließt die Augen, lässt erneut seine Sinne schweifen. In den Stockwerken über ihm wimmelt es von Leben. Ein großer Hund schlummert im ersten Stock vor einem langsam erlöschenden Kamin. Kinder tanzen im zweiten Stock um den Hauselfen herum und stoßen dabei eine Vase vom Tisch. Geduldig repariert sie der Elf mit einem Fingerschnippen und lässt die Begeisterung der Kinder weiter über sich ergehen. Plötzlich knallt eine Tür. „Mandy?"

Der Ruf hallt durch das ganze Anwesen. „Mandy, wo bist du?" Ein Junge eilt zu seinen Freunden, die ihn ratlos ansehen. Sie eilen zusammen ins Innere des Hauses, bis in den großen Garten.

Im dritten Stock ist ein alter Mann, der Geruch von Zigarren schlägt ihm entgegen. Er zieht sich zurück und eilt leise die Wendeltreppe hinauf. Er kann spüren, wie der Hund den Kopf hebt, als er an einer massiven Tür vorbeigeht. Er konzentriert sich wieder auf sich selbst, bis er schließlich im dritten Stock angelangt ist. Ohne zu zögern öffnet er die Tür vor ihm. Der Raum offenbart sich ihm genauso wie er ihn gespürt hatte. Ein alter Fauteuil vor einem Bücherregal, alter Perserteppich am Boden, ein ungemütlich aussehender Stuhl aus Holz und darauf ein Mann mit ergrautem Haar und buschigen Augenbrauen, der genüsslich an einer Zigarre zieht. Der Rauch kräuselt sich zur Decke, das geöffnete Fenster verteilt den Geruch nur minder. Der Wind fährt einmal kräftig herein, schließt die Tür hinter ihm und gibt ihm das Gefühl, gefangen zu sein.

Er packt seinen Zauberstab fester und zeigt damit auf die Brust des Mannes vor ihm – er schließt die Augen.

„Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag, junger Mann."

Die sanfte Stimme des Alten bringt ihn aus dem Konzept, lässt den Todesfluch auf seiner Zunge ersterben. „Halten Sie den Mund", zischt er zurück und versucht sich zu konzentrieren.

„Sie müssen lockerer werden. Entspannen Sie sich", sagt der Mann und steckt die Zigarre erneut in den Mund. „Der Todesfluch muss leicht von den Lippen gehen. Einer Liebeserklärung gleich, wenn Sie wollen." Der alte Mann mustert ihn, nimmt seinen Unwillen war. „Sie müssen es wollen. Das tun Sie doch, nicht wahr? Sie wollen glänzen, sich dem dunklen Lord und dem Auftrag, den er Ihnen erteilt hat, als würdig erweisen."

Er zittert. Mit jedem Wort seines Gegenübers verliert er mehr und mehr die Kontrolle über sich selbst. Den Zauberstab noch immer auf den Mann gerichtet, wiederholt er seine Worte: „Halten Sie den Mund!"

Die Zigarre fällt zu Boden, der Holzstuhl splittert, als sich der Mann zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtet und ihn mit großen Schritten gegen das Bücherregal drängt. In seiner Hand befindet sich ein Stab aus dunklem Holz. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mir in meinem eigenen Haus den Mund zu verbieten. Sie kommen hier her, brechen ein, wollen mir das Leben nehmen und erdreisten sich, mir Vorschriften zu machen? Ich bin höflich, will Ihnen helfen und Sie danken es mir, indem sie mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen." Die Stimme des Mannes wird mit jedem Wort lauter, seine Augen sprühen Funken, verbrennen. „Sie sind stolz, weil der dunkle Lord Ihnen diesen Auftrag erteilt hat, und haben gleichzeitig Angst davor."

Nur noch ein Zauberstab trennt ihn vom Alten, der sich über ihn beugt und einen Schatten um ihn herum wirft. „Haben Sie je getötet, junger Mann? Haben Sie je das Feuer in den Augen erlöschen sehen, hat Sie je jemand um Gnade gebeten?"

Er scheint zusammen zu sacken, der Schatten verkleinert sich und hinterlässt nur einen alten, traurigen Mann, der ihn müde und voller Mitleid und Verachtung ansieht. „Ich kenne nichts Ärmeres auf dieser Welt als euch Todesser. Ihr erhofft euch Anerkennung für Morde und erkennt nicht, dass ihr austauschbar seid, dass jeder andere genauso einen Mord begehen kann, und euch von eurem hohen Ross wirft. Ganz egal, wie viel ihr leistet, er wird euch immer misstrauen und euer Tun hinterfragen und sich natürlich auf eure Loyalität verlassen, denn er weiß um eure Dummheit."

Der Mann wendet sich ab. „Er hat Ihnen Zauber gelehrt haben, die nur er kann und seine loyalsten Mitglieder, nicht wahr? Es ist der erste Schritt zu Göttlichkeit. Nach dem ersten Mord wird man mit Lorbeeren überhäuft und ehe man sich's versieht, darf man schon den nächsten Mord begehen, bis nichts mehr von einem übrig bleibt."

Der Zauberstab, noch immer auf den alten Mann gerichtet, den er umbringen soll, atmet er tief durch, spannt die Schultern. „Haben Sie nichts zu sagen?", wird er gefragt. Schweigen ist die Antwort. „Ich verstehe", sagt er, „der dunkle Lord tut gut daran, die Dummen um sich zu scharen."

Er wirft einen Blick auf den Kaminsims. Eine lächelnde Frau wirft eine Kusshand aus einem Bildrahmen. Der Alte lässt seinen Zauberstab fallen, wendet sich ab und geht zurück zum Fenster und sieht hinaus. „Da Sie mich noch nicht umgebracht haben, habe ich noch Hoffnung für Sie. Vielleicht sind Sie klüger, als ich dachte", murmelt er leise, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Man kann die Kinder unten im Hof spielen hören. „Wo warst du denn, Mandy?", ruft eines. Die Antwort geht im Wind unter.

„Lassen Sie mich Ihnen einen Rat geben, junger Mann, und tun Sie mir den Gefallen und vergessen Sie ihn nicht." Er lächelt ihn an. „Leben Sie wohl."

Dann lässt er sich rückwärts aus dem Fenster fallen.

Kinder schreien.

„Ich will dir mein Lob aussprechen, Draco. Nicht vielen hätte ich es zugetraut, Mr Worthing das Fürchten zu lehren. Ihr solltet euch alle ein Beispiel an ihm nehmen", sagt der dunkle Lord und legt Draco Malfoy die Hand auf die Schulter. Eine Truppe von Todessern beobachtet das Schauspiel mit abwechslungsreicher Mimik. Draco steht zwei Schritten von der schützenden Masse entfernt.

„Ihn aus dem Fenster zu werfen, hat auch seinen Verwandten eine Lektion erteilt. Wir alle sind dankbar für deinen Einfallsreichtum, Draco", sagt der Lord und blickt ihm in die Augen, ins Innere.

Und nickt.

Draco flieht aus der großen Halle und vor dem besorgten Blick seiner Eltern. Er rennt in sein Zimmer und als sich die Tür hinter ihm schließt, fällt er auf die Knie. Etwas drückt ihn zu Boden, lässt ihn zittern. Er besieht sich seine Hände, widert sich selbst an, verspürt das dringende Bedürfnis einfach weiter zu rennen, doch kann er nicht aufstehen. Er gibt nach, gibt sich seinen Sinnen hin, findet nichts als Schmerz. Tränen tropfen auf den Holzboden.

„_Mama, glaubst du, Dad hatte Schmerzen?"_

_Die Mutter, die ihr Gesicht in einem Taschentuch versteckt, hört plötzlich einen Knall. Sie weiß nicht, woher er kommt, doch erscheint wie aus dem Nichts ein junger Mann, der ein Zigarrenetui in der Hand hält auf der Beerdigung ihres Mannes. Ohne Worte legt er das Etui auf den Sarg zu den Blumen. _

„_Danke", sagt er leise und verschwindet wieder im Nichts. _


End file.
